


Short Story

by ControllerDuchess



Category: Poetry - Fandom, Short Stories - Fandom, poems - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ControllerDuchess/pseuds/ControllerDuchess
Summary: Prompt: You, secretly a telepath, loses a loved one. Describe what it feels like to no longer hear their thoughts.





	Short Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first thing I've ever posted on here! How cool! This is one of the very first short stories I'd ever written with a prompt, and though it may not be very good, its something, right? I hope whoever sees this enjoys it. I've always wanted to post stuff on here, I've just never had the guts too.

I can still clearly remember it happening like it was yesterday. Sleep is a peaceful thing, a lovely thing. But to be woken up by the frantic texts of a friend is something I don't usually wake up too. So yeah, of course, I was in shock. I was in so much shock that I almost couldn't read my grandparents thoughts over my own scattered ones as I raced into the sitting room and told them I had to go, I had to go somewhere else. I couldn't be here. Not when this was happening. 

The human mind is such a complex piece of art. Humans worry about trivial little things and we cry, and we cry, and we cry. But we also love with such a ferocity that could almost be mistaken for violent, an explosive little thing. I can't tell you how happy it makes me too look at someone and see only happiness. Pure, unadulterated happiness. The feeling it brings me is anything but sadness. But there wasn't anything happy here. Not today. It felt like there were rocks clogging my lungs and that my heart had dropped to my stomach. None of this was allowed to be true, not when I was concerned. Because the thought of never being able to hear the thoughts of a person you'd grown up with, the raw thoughts and feelings of someone who had always been there for you, was almost too much for me to bear. 

So I denied it. I denied it even when I saw my friends crying and hugging and breaking down and I still denied it and tried to seek out that one light that I could hear over all the scattered, angry and broken ones before me. But it wasn't there. It wasn't even faintly there. This feeling of emptiness was something I was familiar with, something I'd grown close to the last two years after my dad had taken his leave too and had turned his thoughts and feelings into ashes all the same. 

I can't tell you what it even remotely feels like to lose someone like this, to lose someone because their own thoughts had contradicted them, had fought with them until they'd lost. Physically and mentally. My blood boils at the human brain residing in us and I'm clenching my fists again and denying that THIS was happening. That the thoughts of someone so strong and charismatic and loving could turn so dark and gruesome and tiring. That their thoughts could turn against them until they decided to get rid of those thoughts all together and while doing that, getting rid of themselves as well. I can't tell you how it feels unless you've gone through it yourself. 

And I'll never be able too.


End file.
